harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)
It's a shame the Wikipedia article on the film is much more complete and comprehensive than a specialist site...this article needs improvement, in my opinion. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 116.240.213.157 (talk • ) }| }|}}. : Yeah, well, you have to remember, this wiki is free to write articles from an in-universe perspective, which, unfortunately, can limit the information included. - Cubs Fan2007 02:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::I wish that they would hurry up with the movie. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by PNMfilmsinc (talk • ) }| }|}}. :::An article like this wouldn't (and couldn't) be written from in-universe perspective. It inherently must be written from our perspective. Article seems to be expanded quite a bit, but it needs to be cleaned up -- spelling, grammar. Citations are good mostly. Remember not to put speculation in! -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:46, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I noticed the tag was taken down -- I've putten it back up. This page is an absolute mess. Its not encyclopedic content at all. The "Filming Status" section needs to be reorganized. The screen shots need to be spread out more, etc. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 03:42, 29 June 2008 (UTC) does anyone know when the film is released in the uk? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 86.20.154.205 (talk • ) }| }|}}. Film In UK: I THINk the day before US, so the 20th. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by ChaosMaster16 (talk • ) }| }|}}. Big Boom and Slughorn Do we know for certain that the "Big Boom" David Yates mentioned is the bridge collapse. I know it's likely, but unless we know for sure we shouldn't speculate. Also after seeing the image on IMDB who else is starting to not like the idea of Jim Broadbent as Slughorn. I mean he looks nothing like the book description. He is not bald for one thing, the long brown robes the costume department have got him wearing make him look positively thin, and most importantly NO WALRUS MOUSTACHE. I just hope broadbent is able to bring of the personality side of it, otherwise I will be severly dissapointed. Who else feels the same? - –K.A.J•T• • • 09:40, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Gaunt Family :Are the Gaunts going to be portrayed in the film? I noticed on the "cuts" list that it said that there will not be as many pensieve memories and "for example the Gaunts will be." Does that mean the Gaunts "will be" in the film, or "will be" cut? I honestly don't see how they can cut this important of a scene, considering that the bulk of Half-Blood Prince is concerning Voldemort's past. Hero of Time 87 19:55, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::If the Gaunts memory will be cut, they will be mencioned. They have to include them.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by Seth Cooper (talk • ) }| }|}}. :::There really isn't any way the movie can stick to the book's story line if the Gaunts are cut.--Matoro183 (Talk) 20:21, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::My feelings exactly. They can't altogether remove them from the picture, because that's how we learn about the locket and the ring in the first place. And considering that we gain much of our first-hand information about Voldemort's background in that scene, I can't imagine them being cut. But what did that sentence mean exactly in the article? Did it mean they are in fact being cut, or that they "will be" one of the memories presented in the film? If they are in the film, they haven't revealed who is playing Bob Ogden, Marvolo, Morfin, or Merope Gaunt yet, or even Tom Riddle, Sr. Has anyone heard yet what they plan to do for this scene in the film? Hero of Time 87 20:23, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::: I don't think they're going to "cut" everything in the sense of removing it; I read somewhere (I forget the source offhand; I'll try to find it) that they're going to combine a few of them. --Cubs Fan2007 03:44, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, please let me see it if you find it. I'd like to read more about what memories will be in the movie. Do you remember if it said who would be portraying the Gaunts or Tom Riddle Sr. in the film? I find it very hard to believe they could ever cut out the memories of Voldemort's family when those were some of the most important instances in the book. Hero of Time 87 04:05, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Deatheaters Yaxely and Thofinn Rowle have been Cast Rod Hunt Plays Thorfinn and Lord Jonhpaul Castrianni will play Yaxely HBP film Guys, I think the page is great the way it is right now. It really just needs to be done with grammar. So please dont mak ebig changes to it. ChaosMaster16 15:25, 11 July 2008 (UTC)ChaosMaster16 :Firstly, do not remove other comments from the talk page of articles, and place any new comments at the bottom. Secondly, the article has been massively improved with the addition of material from the Wikipedia article. Our article was full of speculation, fan cruft, and unnessecary images. It is fully sourced and referenced, as any article should be, and this will be the new standard for all of our film articles. I will revert any attempt to remove the new format to the old article. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 13:33, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :: Okay. Sorry. First, what I did (now) was remove something I typed from discussion. And how bout we compermise. I think we should use both of our ideas, from WIkipedia and how it is now. Why don't we add the cast list from Wikipedia? Images I will remove and there is no speculation exept for the pictures, which I can remove. I'll work on it but I dont have that much time ATM. ChaosMaster16ChaosMaster16 :: All that I didnt do is the cast list. But I removed alot of speculation and such. Maybe just a picture here or there has to be added, as we only have two now. So, please conider this. ChaosMaster16 19:50, 15 July 2008 (UTC)ChaosMaster16 :::I have reverted it. Please stop removing factual, sourced information - everything on this wiki should be attributal to a specific source to stop fan speculation, fanon, and people's guesses from ruining the articles. Any attempt to remove the reference tags and links to external articles will be reverted. I am open to compromise, in so much as it does not ruin the article by removing 18,000 characters of text from the article. However, compromise should be discussed here, before implementation. The article should be improved by adding information, not removing it. Information labelled with a tag should be sourced or removed. Images should be added to complement the article and support the text, not crammed in simply because they are there. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 21:09, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Including a couple more pictures would not be bad, but they must be placed in order to not destroy the layout and flow of the article. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 21:42, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ScreenShots and Trailers I have added these as I think they are improtant to the article as long as it doesn't disturb the flow of it. And sorry, again, about deleting the talk. I didn't relize I did....? ChaosMaster16 12:48, 17 July 2008 (UTC)ChaosMaster16